Zim's Gang
Zim's Gang is a group of heroes led by Zim. History It is unknown how did Zim and his gang formed. Members *Invader Zim (Leader) *Gumball Watterson (Co-Leader) *Stewie Griffin (Co-Leader) *Brian Griffin (Co-Leader) *Invader Skoodge (Second-in-Command) *Minimoose *GIR (Third-in-Comamnd) *Nicole Watterson *Darwin Watterson (Fourth-in-Command) *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Female White Bird *Grandpa Red Bird *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *McMON3Y *Paz the Penguin *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Wander *Sylvia *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Sarabi *Rafiki *Pridelanders *Kang *Kodos *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ax Knight *Javelin Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight *Sailor Dee *Captain Vul *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Keeby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Purple Kirby *White Kirby *Brown Kirby *Orange Kirby *Garazeb Orrelios *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Jun Sato *Cham Syndulla (Star Wars Rebels) *Fenn Rau *Ketsu Onyo *Mart Mattin *Gooti Terez *Jonner Jin *R3-A3 *Ursa Wren *Tristan Wren *Warriors of Clan Wren *Doc *Sneezy *Dopey *Happy *Bashful (Fifth-in-Command) *Sleepy *Grumpy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapir *Candace Flynn *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Scrooge McDuck *Donald Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Becky McDougal *Steven Universe *Greg Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Andy DeMayo *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Chowder *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Mung Daal *Truffles *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Mario and Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Luma *Hungry Luma *Red Luma *Blue Luma *Yellow Luma *Green Luma *Giant Luma Starlow *Polari *Lubba *Toad *Toadette *Paper Mario and Paper Luigi *Paper Princess Peach *Paper Yoshi *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Poochy *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Funky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Lanky Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Agent Locke *Sarah Palmer *Virgil *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Michael Crespo *Edward Davis *Fred-104 *Kelly-087 *Kojo Agu *Linda-058 *Taylor Miles *Olympia Vale *Veronica Dare *Olympia Val *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Juran *Kola 'Baoth *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Sesa 'Refume *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *Adam Malkovich *Ian Malkovich *Anthony Higgs *Kreatz *Captain Mauk *Damara *Madeline Bergman *Castor Dane *Rundas *Ghor *Gandrayda *Gray Voice *Old Bird *Baby Metroid *Pyonchi *Link *Zelda/Shiek *Young Link *Toon Link *Red Toon Link *Blue Toon Link *Purple Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Impa *Lana *Agitha *Midna *Wolf Link *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mickey Mouse *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Meg Griffin *Tamika Jones *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Dr. Cockroach *Vinny Griffin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Mandy (What's with Andy) *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Kevin *Johnny (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Commander Doom *Commander Havoc *Commander Jet *Commander Monnk *Commander Neyo *Commander Thorn *Commander Trauma *Commander Wolffe *Captain Breaker *Captain Fordo *Captain Keeli *Captain Lock *Commander Gregor *Lieutenant Trap *Lieutenant Hawk *Byph *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Petro *Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Kalifa *O-Mer *Saw Gerrera *Lux Bonteri *Steela Gerrera *Huyang *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Slash *Leatherhead *Muckman *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pete the Pigeon *Mondo Gecko *Fugitoid *Mona Lisa *Karai *Shinigami *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai Smith/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole/Black Ninja *Skylor *Seliel/Phantom Ninja *Nya/Water Ninja *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L./Samarai X *Karloff *Paleman *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Griffin Turner *Bolobo *Jacob Pevsner *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Mr. Ping *Peng *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Robin *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Kid Flash *Lightning *Thunder *Tramm *Jericho *Herald *Kilowat *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Terra *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Batgirl *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Jason Todd/Robin *Silver Age Robin *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah *The Sultan *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Terry Perry *Douglas Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Bob (Lab Rats) *Spin *Kate (Lab Rats) *Daniel Davenport *Taylor (Lab Rats) *Logan (Lab Rats) *Bionic Soldiers *The Doctor *Rose Tyler *Clara Oswald *K-9 (Doctor Who) *Dazzle Novak *Pizzaz Miller *Chrysalis Zirconia Tate *Rad Cunningham *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *The Guru *Panda King *Dimitri Lousteau *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Lee *Zachary Delightful *Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third *Edward *Carl Delightful *Bill, Jake and Kenny *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher (Sixth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Mordecai (Seventh-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Rigby (Eighth-in-Command) *Meta-Crisis Ben Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rook Blonko *Meta-Crisis Gwen Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Kevin Levin *Meta-Crisis Lucy Mann *Meta-Crisis Kenneth Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rad Dudesman *Meta-Crisis Rayona *Meta-Crisis Manny Armstrong *Meta-Crisis Helen Wheels *Meta-Crisis Alan Albright *Meta-Crisis Cooper Daniels *Meta-Crisis Jimmy Jones *Meta-Crisis Ester *Meta-Crisis Kai Green *Meta-Crisis Rook Shar *Meta-Crisis Eunice *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Pickle *Peanut *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Kaz *Oliver *Skylar Storm *Alan Diaz *Horace Diaz *Benny (Mighty Med) *Lizard Man *Philip (Mighty Med) *Ambrose *Tecton *Solar Flare II *Incognito *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Brain Matter *Titanio *Mesmera *Citadel *The Great Defender *Captain Atomic *Mr. Quick *Owl Girl *Timeline *Gray Granite *Neocortex *Surge *Absolute Zero *Snowstorm *Remix *Spotlight *Alley Cat *Agent Blaylock *Optimo *Dark Warrior *Valkira *Gamma Girl *Amicus *Harold (Mighty Med) *Bubble Man *Hapax the Elder *Dynamo *Human Blade *Scarlet Ace *Disgusto *Queen Hornet *Replicate *Gravitas *Lady Spectrum *Skipper (Mighty Med) *Arachnia *Spark *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry *Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Charlotte (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Jasper (Henry Danger) *Piper Hart *Mr. Gooch *Bork *Schwoz *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dylan "Dil" Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike (Rugrats) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II *Andrew "Drew" Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howard "Howie" DeVille *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael *Randall "Randy" Carmichael *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston *Alisa Carmichael *Buster Carmichael *Edwin Carmichael *Harold Frumpkin *Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles *Grandpa Boris Kropotkin *Minka Kropotkin *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vanessa "Vanna" Glama *Katherine "Kitty" Ko *Maxum Brain *Maxum Man *Martin Lune *Rocky Quins *Bash Tennyson *Rook Blake *Gina Tennyson *Kam Levin *Lulu Mann *Kennedy Tennyson *Rinla *Ryuken Albright *Clance Daniels *Jamark Jones *Estella *Ki Green *Rook Sharon *Elina *Dez Zembrovski *Tor Moko *Aminda Highborn *Remy Cunningham *Hecken Weinerman *Marx Lune *Ricolen Quins *Baz Tennyson *Rook Brick *Gracie Tennyson *Kark Levin *Lunia Mann *Klark Tennyson *Rayina *Alex Albright *Cal Daniels *Johnson Jones *Elsaine *Kleo Green *Rook Shelly *Eunila *Dax Zembrovski *TJ Moko *Amaxine Highborn *Razzle Cunningham *Henraz Weinerman *Mordecai (robot) *Rigby (robot) *Ben Tennyson (robot) *Rook Blonko (robot) *Gwen Tennyson (robot) *Kevin Levin (robot) *Lucy Mann (robot) *Kenneth Tennyson (robot) *Rad Dudesman (robot) *Rayona (robot) *Manny Armstrong (robot) *Helen Wheels (robot) *Alan Albright (robot) *Cooper Daniels (robot) *Jimmy Jones (robot) *Ester (robot) *Kai Green (robot) *Rook Shar (robot) *Eunice (robot) *Dan Zembrovski (robot) *Troll Moko (robot) *Amanda Highborn (robot) *Randy Cunningham (robot) *Howard Weinerman (robot) *Kordi Freemaker *Rowan Freemaker *Zander Freemaker *Roger (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego) *Anakin Skywalker (Lego) *Padme Amidala (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Yoda (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Lieutenant Thire (Lego) *Ahsoka Tano (Lego) *Jar Jar Binks (Lego) *Captain Rex (Lego) *Mace Windu (Lego) *Commander Ponds (Lego) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego) *Kit Fisto (Lego) *Commander Stone (Lego) *Aayla Secura (Lego) *Commander Bly (Lego) *Luminara Unduli (Lego) *Barriss Offee (Lego) *Clone Troopers (Lego) *R2-D2 (Lego) *Plo Koon (Lego) *C-3PO (Lego) *Nahdar Vebb (Lego) *Commander Fil (Lego) *Adi Gallia (Lego) *Eeth Koth (Lego) *Bail Organa (Lego) *Senate Commandos (Lego) *Saesee Tiin (Lego) *Shaak Ti (Lego) *Commander Gree (Lego) *Commander Fox (Lego) *Commander Wolffe (Lego) *Commander Gregor (Lego) *Ezra Bridger (Lego) *Kanan Jarrus (Lego) *Sabine Wren (Lego) *Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) *Hera Syndulla (Lego) *Chell *Wheatley *Companion Cube *ATLAS *P-body *Socerico *Clementine *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Grenda *Candy Chiu *Stan Pines *Ford Pines *Mabel Pines *Dipper Pines *Soos Ramirez *Vambre Warrior *Prohyas Warrior *Durp the Dragon *Witchy Simone *Mr. Spoony *KC Cooper *Ernie Cooper *Judy *Kira Cooper *Craig Cooper *Marisa Clark *The Organization *Othello King *Gayle King *Pinky Carter *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Bobby Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B. *Duck Hunt Duo *Ness *Lucas (Mother 3) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike (Dragon) *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Cheerilee *Granny Smith *Big Macintosh *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Gilda *Trixie Lulamoon *Babs Seed *Button Mash *Zecora *Little Strongheart *Cheese Candwich *Maud Pie *Coco Pommel *Daring Do *Sweetie Drops *Braeburn *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Spitfire *Soarin *Rapidfire *Fleetfoot *Royal guards *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Snoutlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Gruff *Justin *Brand *Pit *Palutena *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Sir Cumference *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Bazter Tennyson *Rook Blocko *Gino Tennyson *Kanne Levin *Lin Mann *Karlk Tennyson *Rica *Anikan Albright *Clarke Danniels *Johnny Jones *Eslina *Karly Green *Rook Sarah *Eunla *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Samurai Jack *Ashi *NiGHTS *Billy Hatcher *Aiai *Memee *Ulala *Pudding *Beat *BD Joe *Akira Yuki *Jacky Bryant *Ryo Hazuki *Vyse *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Bella Tennyson *Rook Belle *Garick Tennyson *Kim Levin *Luke Mann *Karlina Tennyson *Rayken *Alina Albright *Celiel Daniels *Jara Jones *Ested *Ken Green *Rook Shusuke *Eunick *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn *Lorissa Motolla *Fantasia McGoon *Lennox Lopez *Alisha Polanski *Kencai Lune *Reno Quins *Brick Tennyson *Rook Blane *Giara Tennyson *Kenta Levin *Lina Mann *Kanata Tennyson *Raylina *Axel Albright *Carlake Daniels *J.J. Jones *Estina *Karrie Green *Rook Saya *Eunina *Dolan Zembrovski *Tal Moko *Aqua Highborn *Rumon Cunningham *Huntley Weinerman *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Aiden *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Bradley Nicholson *Sara Murphy *Mort Schaeffer *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Spyro Lepton *Bonnie Lepton *Dr. Ozma Furbanna *King Nova *Rocket Crocket *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Snoutlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Gruff *D. Va *Mei *Genji *Lucio *Soldier: 76 *Zarya *Winston (Overwatch) *Pharah *Reinhardt *Symmetra *Bastion (Overwatch) *Hanzo *Mercy *Zenyatta *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Wang Fu/Jade Turtle *Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee *Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx *Luka Couffaine/Viperion *Max Kanté/Pegase *Lê Chiến Kim/Roi Single *Majestia *Doorman *Knightowl *Sparrow *Uncanny Valley *Camilla Hombee/Victory *Félix Agreste/Cat Noir *Melodie *Mercury *Gavroche *Kid Mime *Jim Lake Jr./Trollhunter *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *AAARRRGGHH!!! *Blinky *Jeffy McStudderPants *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy *Sally McStudderPants *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Clank *Captain Qwark *The Plumber *Big Al *Angela Cross (a.k.a. The Mysterious Thief) *Cronk and Zephyr *Alister Azimuth *Kaden *Orvus *Sasha Phyronix *Skid McMarx *Helga von Streissenburgen *Skrunch *Grimroth Razz *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Naminé *Lea (Kingdom Hearts) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Data-Sora *Data-Riku *Data-Naminé *Data-Roxas *Vexen *Xion *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Sarah G. Lato *Poppy *Luca *Willow *Dahlia *Silver (Angry Birds) *Pacifica Northwest *Old Man McGucket *Chloe Carmichael *Lars Barriga *Sadie Miller *Connie Maheswaran *Punpkin *Rhodonite *Fluorite, the Rutile Twins *Padparadscha *Discord *Trouble Shoes Clyde *Thorax *Mona Lisa *Sal Commander *Queen (TMNT 2012) *Bishop *Pawn *Rook (TMNT 2012) *Zeno the Triceraton *Tuttorio *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Captain Toad *Toadsworth *Baby Yoshis *Poochy *Paper Toad *Green Toad Rescue Squad *Purple Toad Rescue Squad *Yellow Toad Rescue Squad *Blue Toad Rescue Squad *Red Toad Rescue Squad *031 Exuberant Witness *Quarrie *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Rebels) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Rebels) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels) *R2-D2 (Star Wars Rebels) *C-3PO (Star Wars Rebels) *Bail Organa (Star Wars Rebels) *Yoda (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels) *Commander Wolfe (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Gregor (Star Wars Rebels) *Saw Gerrera (Star Wars Rebels) *Mon Mothma (Star Wars Rebels) *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. *Andy and Ollie Pesto *Zeke *Rudolph Stieblitz *Jocelyn *Jek-14 *Ronin (Ninjago) *Echo Zane *Cyrus Borg *Ray (Ninjago) *Maya (Ninjago) *Birdarang *Beat Box *Universe Staff *Dave (Teen Titans Go!) *Pain Bot *Silkie *Super Robin (Bird) *Sticky Joe *Bobby *Ashla *Jempa *Liam *Ian *Mari Amithest *Bene (Lego) *Rako *Vaash Ti *Rusty (Lego) *Attabura *Quarrie (Lego) *Valeria *Becky Smoochenbacher *Jek Clones *Liam (The Loud House) *Rusty Spokes *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *The Blind Archers *Rothchild and his Canine Companions *The Ravers *The Woolies *Max and the Robots of Andromeda *The Triseraquins *The Spartans *Monkey Man *The White Ape Tribe *The Scotsman *Isla *Flora *Maeve *Murdina *Oban *Bradana *Ardbey *Fiona *Assie *Bonnie *Lorna *Mawina *Shona *Nora *Piesil *Shanath *Euspeth *Edme *Freya *Gilbartha *Gesha *Grizela *Innes *Dawntha *Cora *Davina *Kina *Da Samurai *King Butterfly *Queen Butterfly *Ruberiot *Foolduke *Mime Girl *Mina Loveberry *Glossaryck *Lekmet *Omnitraxus Prime *Hekapoo *Rhombulu *Jek-15 *Molly Lune *Riznla Quins *Bethany Tennyson *Rook Polly *Grayson Tennyson *Kelly Levin *Landon Mann *Karol Tennyson *Razkus *Alice Albright *Cate Daniels *Jinna Jones *Estrick *Kall Green *Rook Shazz *Ernkaz *Danila Zembrovski *Tilina Moko *Alkazz Highborn *Rinnie Cunningham *Holly Weinerman *Maverick Lune *Reid Quins *Barrett Tennyson *Rook Burton *Grina Tennyson *Kane Levin *Louisa Mann *Kazzy Tennyson *Rachael *Alec Albright *Cody Daniels *Jimmo Jones *Esinna *Kacey Green *Rook Selah *Esther *Dalton Zembrovski *Trevor Moko *Andrea Highborn *Rawdon Cunningham *Hale Weinerman *Mordecai (Armored) *Rigby (Armored) *Ben Tennyson (Armored) *Rook Blonko (Armored) *Gwen Tennyson (Armored) *Kevin Levin (Armored) *Lucy Mann (Armored) *Kenneth Tennyson (Armored) *Rad Dudesman (Armored) *Rayona (Armored) *Manny Armstrong (Armored) *Helen Wheels (Armored) *Alan Albright (Armored) *Cooper Daniels (Armored) *Jimmy Jones (Armored) *Ester (Armored) *Kai Green (Armored) *Rook Shar (Armored) *Eunice (Armored) *Dan Zembrovski (Armored) *Troll Moko (Armored) *Amanda Highborn (Armored) *Randy Cunningham (Armored) *Howard Weinerman (Armored) *Mordecai (Mechanical Arms) *Rigby (Mechanical Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Blonko (Mechanical Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Kevin Levin (Mechanical Arms) *Lucy Mann (Mechanical Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Mechanical Arms) *Rayona (Mechanical Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Mechanical Arms) *Helen Wheels (Mechanical Arms) *Alan Albright (Mechanical Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Mechanical Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Mechanical Arms) *Ester (Mechanical Arms) *Kai Green (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Shar (Mechanical Arms) *Eunice (Mechanical Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Mechanical Arms) *Troll Moko (Mechanical Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Mechanical Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Mechanical Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Mechanical Arms) *Mordecai (Six Arms) *Rigby (Six Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rook Blonko (Six Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Six Arms) *Kevin Levin (Six Arms) *Lucy Mann (Six Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Six Arms) *Rayona (Six Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Six Arms) *Helen Wheels (Six Arms) *Alan Albright (Six Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Six Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Six Arms) *Ester (Six Arms) *Kai Green (Six Arms) *Rook Shar (Six Arms) *Eunice (Six Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Six Arms) *Troll Moko (Six Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Six Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Six Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Six Arms) *Mordecai (Eight Arms) *Rigby (Eight Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rook Blonko (Eight Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Kevin Levin (Eight Arms) *Lucy Mann (Eight Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Eight Arms) *Rayona (Right Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Eight Arms) *Helen Wheels (Eight Arms) *Alan Albright (Eight Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Eight Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Eight Arms) *Ester (Eight Arms) *Kai Green (Right Arms) *Rook Shar (Eight Arms) *Eunice (Eight Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Eight Arms) *Troll Moko (Eight Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Right Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Eight Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Eight Arms) *Arian Lune *Maron Quins *Buckley Tennyson *Rook Boyd *Garcia Tennyson *Kasam Levin *Luinla Mann *Kazane Tennyson *Rayzina *Matt Albright *Conner Daniels *Joe Jones *Euinla *Rosa Green *Rook Soka *Esora *Dai Zembrovski *Toby Moko *Amina Highborn *Romin Cunningham *Hass Weinerman *Cappy *Tiara *Announcer Rick *Supervisor Rick *Candidate Morty *Security Officer Ricks *Farmer Rick *Specs Morty *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Iriwn *Harold *Gladys *Dick *Judy *Grandmama *Hoss Delgado *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Dracula *Sunburst *Dr. Hooves *Sassy Saddles *DJ Pon-3 *Snips *Snails *Derpy *Octavia Melody *Bulk Biceps *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie Drops *Chance-A-Lot *High Winds *Toe-Tapper *Torch Song *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ms. Harshwhinny *Jet Jet *Upper Crust *Fleur de Lis *Trenderhoof *Rising Star *Royal Pin *Crescent Moon *Prim Hemline *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Chelsea Porcelain *Countess Coloratura *Goldie Delicious *Nurse Redheart *Pearly Stitch *Roseluck *Geri *Lockdown (MLP) *Randolph *Zephyr Breeze *Daring Do *Sapphire Shores *Lemonhearts *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Princess Ember *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Queen Novo *Princess Skystar *Tempest Shadow *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Moon Dancer *General Seaspray *Prince Rutherford *Grubber *Stygian *Star Swirl the Bearded *Grampa Gruff *Sandbar *Gallus *Smolder *Ocellus *Silverstream *Blaze (MLP) *Fire Streak *High Winds *Lightning Streak *Misty Fly *Silver Zoom *Sun Chaser *Surprise *Thunderlane *Wave Chill *Wind Maker *Fast Clip and Whiplas *Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies *Mane Moon *Tight Shis *Angel Wings *Lime Jelly *Meadow Flower *Midnight Strike *Pizzelle *Rainbow Drop *Sightseer *Sky Stinger *Vapor Trail *Party Favor *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Double Diamond *Mlia Mild *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Songbird Serenade *Sunburt *Star Swirl the Bearded *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *KO *Radicles *Enid *Mr. Gar *A Real Magic Skeleton *Beardo *Bell Beefer *Brandon *Carol *Chameleon Jr. *Chameleon Sr. *Colewort *Dendy *Drupe *Dynamite Watkins *Action News Anchor *Fish Dude *Gertie *Ginger *Gladys *Gregg *Joe Cuppa *Joff the Shaolin Monk *Mega Football Baby *Mr. Logic *Ms. Mummy *Neil *Nick Army *Pird *Potato *Punching Judy *Red Action *Small One *Sparko *Teamster *Ted the Viking *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasai *Fred (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler *Ashley Funicello Spinelli *Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle *Gretchen Priscilla Grundler *Michael "Mikey" Blumberg *Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswold *Apple *Onion *Burger *Hot Dog *French Fry *Popcorn Paul *Strawberry Twist *Milkshake *Cotton Candy *T-Bone *Lambchop *Chocolate *Craig Williams *Kelsey Bern *John Paul "J.P." Mercer *Aunt Cass *Heathcliff *Frederick Frederickson III *Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Mavis *Frankenstein's Monster (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Eunice (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Wanda (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Winnie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Werewolf pups *Wendy Blob *Hank N Stein *Pedro (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Aunt Lydia *Diana (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Uncle Gene *Dr. Gillman *King Sombra *Changelings *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *R3-RX *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard (Unikitty!) *Sunset Shimmer (EG) *Twilight Sparkle (EG) *Applejack (EG) *Fluttershy (EG) *Pinkie Pie (EG) *Rainbow Dash (EG) *Rarity (EG) *Spike the Dog *Flash Sentry (EG) *Apple Bloom (EG) *Sweetie Belle (EG) *Scootaloo (EG) *Big McIntosh (EG) *Photo Finish (EG) *Trixie Lulamoon (EG) *DJ Pon-3 (EG) *Snips (EG) *Snails (EG) *Diamond Tiara (EG) *Silver Spoon (EG) *Derpy (EG) *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Wallflower Blush *Octavia Melody (EG) *Bulk Biceps (EG) *Lyra Heartstrings (EG) *Sweetie Drops (EG) *Chance-A-Lot (EG) *Spitfire (EG) *Soarin (EG) *Fleetfoot (EG) *High Winds (EG) *Babs Seed (EG) *Toe-Tapper (EG) *Torch Song (EG) *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Cheerilee (EG) *Granny Smith (EG) *Mr. Cranky Doodle *Mrs. Harshwhinny *Shining Armor (EG) *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare *Jet Set (EG) *Upper Crust (EG) *Fleur de Lis (EG) *Trenderhoof (EG) *Rising Star (EG) *Royal Pin (EG) *Crescent Moon (EG) *Principal Cadance *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Prim Hemline (EG) *Mr. Cake (EG) *Mrs. Cake (EG) *Chelsea Porcelain (EG) *Countess Coloratura (EG) *Goldie Delicious (EG) *Lily Pad *Maud Pie (EG) *Nurse Redheart (EG) *Pearly Stitch (EG) *Violet Blurr *Pixel Pizzaz *Roseluck (EG) *Geri (EG) *Lockdown (EG) *Randolph (EG) *Star Swirl (EG) *Zephyr Breeze (EG) *Daring Do (EG) *Sapphire Shores (EG) *Alizarin Bubblegum *Aqua Blossom *Baton Switch *Blueberry Cake *Blueberry Pie *Cherry Crash *Cloudy Kicks *Cold Forecast *Crystal Lullaby *Diwata Aino *Frosty Orange *Fuschia Blush *Garden Grove *Ginger Owlseye *Golden Hazel *Lavender Lace *Melon Mint *Mulberry Cascade *Mrs. Shade *Mystery Mint *Orange Sherbette *Paisley *Raspberry Fluff *Rose Heart *Scribble Dee *Sophisticata *Starlight *Sweet Leaves *Taffy Shade *Tennis Match *Varsity Trim *Velvet Sky *Watermelody *Amaranth Gray *Brawly Beats *Bright Idea *Captain Planet (EG) *Celery Stalk *Citrus Drops *Clayton Potter *Coach Rommel *Crimson Napalm *Curly Winds *Heath Burns *Indigo Wreath *Kurt Marshall *Lightning Blue *Marco Dafoy *Mulberry Seed *Peacock Plume *Pepper Twist *Peter Bread *Said Thunderbolt *Scott Green *Thunderbass *Track Starr *Valhallan *Wiz Kid *Starlight Glimmer (EG) *Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Tenzin *Toph *Zuko *King Bumi *Bumi *Gyatso *Hakoda *Iroh *Kya *Suki *Kuzon *Ty Lee *Mai (Avatar) *Korra *Southern Water Tribe *Order of the White Lotus *Tonraq *Senna *Naga *Asami Sato *Mako *Bolin *Pabu *Tenzin *Bumi *Pema *Katara *Zuko *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Rohan *Kya *General Iroh *Tarrlok *Desna and Eska *Bhanti Tribe *Iroh *Raava *Suyin Beifong *Opal *Toph Beifong *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade *Dr. James Timothy Possible *Dr. Ann Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Nana Possible *Larry (Kim Possible) *Joss Possible *"Slim" Possible *Mr. Stoppable *Mrs. Stoppable *Dr. Betty Director *Team Impossible (Dash DaMont, Crash Cranston, and Burn Berman) *Will Du *Master Sensei *Team Go (Hego, Mego and The Wego twins) *Felix Renton *Monique *Zita Flores *Doctor Cyrus Bortel *Doctor Vivian Frances Porter *Joe (Kim Possible) *Athena (Kim Possible) *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee Facts *They serve as the best Irken Empire alliance as great assignings. *They have important roles as mentors in Park Heroes Academy. Trivia *They also makes a guest appearance in Another Conclusion (Part 1) from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Gallery Insert power here screwdrivers by kavinveldar-d67y4uc.png|Zim's Gang's Sonic Screwdrivers Physics Gun.jpg|Zim's Gang's Physics Gun Lightsabers by ruthborn.jpg|Zim's Gang's Lightsabers Category:Groups Category:Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Alien Male Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Irken Empire members Category:Team Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Park members